readingminds_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nephelaii/idk im tryin smth
|Leader = :Nectarstar - A light golden-cream spotted tabby she-cat with copper eyes. |Deputy = :Paleheart - A slim, long-haired lilac tabby tom with yellow-green eyes and a dark tail-tip. ::Pikepaw - A tall silver she-cat with darker tabby patches and blue-green eyes. |Medicine Cats = :Fishsprout - A pretty silver molly with blue eyes and a spotted/classic tabby pelt. :Perchwish - A pale grey-brown, sleek-furred tom with a white muzzle and front toes. |Senior Warriors = :Smokestorm - A soft-furred gray tom with extra toes. ::Dovepaw - A calico she-kit with blue and green hetero-chromatic eyes. :Ottercreek - A spotted, green-eyed tom with webbed paws and extra toes ::Mountainpaw - A long-legged brown-and-cream tom with short fur and bright blue eyes. :Lynxleap - A blue lynx-point tom with tan markings, a cream pelt, and light blue eyes. ::Beechpaw - A pure white tom with one bright green eye and one bright blue eye. |Warriors = :Mothflutter - A snow-white bengal tom with turquoise eyes and a torn ear. ::Pippaw - A grey pointed tom with odd markings, curled ears, and a bobtail with light blue eyes. :Silentsong - a long-haired black-and-white she-cat with light green eyes. :Rosewish - A small she-cat with a calico pelt and green eyes. ::Lilypaw - Cream she-cat with flame points, extra toes, webbed paws and big blue eyes. :Dinkyskip - A small white tom with pink eyes. :Buzzardleg - A scraggly dark gray tom with black speckles and thin, patchy fur and white spotting; he has one orange eye and one blue eye. ::Bramblingpaw - A short furred, black tom with large ears, blue eyes and bengal like markings. :Shellspeckle - A lean lilac she-cat with white paws and spotting; amber eyes. NPC :Koikiss - A longhaired chocolate Calico with one pale blue eye. ::Brindlepaw - A short-haired dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with pale amber eyes, webbed paws and extra toes. :Asterfall - A lean silver and grey spotted tom with indigo eyes. ::Quailpaw - A tan tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and yellow eyes. :Indigostep - A lean silver and grey spotted tom with indigo eyes. ::Cardinalpaw - A large tom with russet-brown fur, and a stubbed tail. :Dewscathe - A tall white tom with siamese markings and green eyes. ::Mosspaw - A short furred bobtail she-cat with a lilac point pelt and light blue eyes. :Addersnap - A white she-cat with black speckles. :Heatherdawn - A gorgeous silver she-cat with sea-foam green eyes. ::Puddlepaw - A cream and white she-cat with curled ears and dark blue eyes. :Lynxleap - A blue lynx-point tom with tan markings, a cream pelt, and light blue eyes. :Raccooneyes - A white tom with seal-point markings and pale blue eyes. ::Lionpaw - Long-haired golden-brown tom with darker speckles and green eyes. :Sunfreckle - A large turkish van mix with orange freckles and a tattered purple collar. :Bristleflame - A calico she-cat with long, spiky fur down her spine, a lean build and green eyes. :Loonsight - A black and white molly with amber-brown eyes. ::Reedpaw - A light grey tom with white socks, a white chest, extra toes and dark blue eyes. :Dripsplash - A small white she-cat with grey speckles. :Cinderbreeze - A fluffy dark grey molly with blue eyes and white speckles. :Lionfish - A bulky cream tabby tom with green-and-yellow eyes. :Poisondart - A tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and distinct scars. |HideDaylightWarriors = |Queens = :Tigerlily - A sleek, gray furred she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes. ::Beaverkit - A brown marble tabby tom with pale golden eyes. ::Aloekit - A pale brown-and-white bengal tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. ::Viperkit - A pale tan-and-brown she-cat with white markings and golden eyes. ::Honeykit - A pale tan she-cat with dark russet-brown and white markings and copper eyes. :Nectarstar - A plump golden-cream spotted tabby she-cat with copper eyes. ::Swiftkit - A dark golden tom with darker tabby points and pale amber eyes. ::Jaykit - A gray-and-white bicolor tabby with pale blue eyes. ::Willowkit - A silver-and-cream dilute Tabico she-cat with copper eyes. :Nettlemuzzle - A lithe grey she-cat with blueish-green eyes, extra toes and big ears. |Queenless Kits = :Nate - desc |Elders = :Opossomfoot - A grey tom with messy fur and poor vision. :Skyheart - A dark grey tabby she-cat with startling blue eyes. Category:Blog posts